empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 9
Chapter 9: Berserk Inferno rejoins Roy, trying to get him to move. Roy continues to stand there, regardless of her attempts. “Please start running, Roy!” Inferno pleads. “We need you!” Roy looks Inferno in the eyes, genuinely thinking about the offer. “If I go, my life will be spared by this man,” Roy says. “But if I stay with you, I will surely die.” “Don’t say that. Please! I want you to stay with us. I can protect you!” Inferno yanks on his arm, trying to get him to move again. “But, you don’t even trust me. I could betray you at any time and you wouldn’t even see it coming.” “That’s bullshit! I believe in you, Roy. Just, please don’t go.” Roy shakes Inferno off of him and begins to walk away. “Roy, I think I love you!” Roy turns around, shocked, but laughs at the comment. “I don’t think you know what you feel, woman! I’m leaving and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Mayes laughs at this, enjoying more of Inferno’s pain. Inferno falls to her knees, heartbroken by Roy’s words. She suddenly coughs up a large amount of blood and her body breaks apart and reforms instantaneously. Her hair shrinks a little bit, becomes dark once more, and her body becomes more proportioned, with her bust size lowering to a reasonable size. She coughs up more blood as the upgrade stops and tears run down her face in an unstoppable stream. “I…I remember everything…” Inferno says. She struggles to get to her feet and she wipes the tears from her face. She punches the air around Roy and her father, creating a massive shockwave. Roy turns around, surprised at her sudden gain of power. “Father, I will not let you get away with this! I will kill you a second time if I must!” “Is that so?” Mayes responds, smiling. “Then, prove to me that you can actually do something this time.” “Roy!” Roy looks at Inferno once again, fearing that he’s made the wrong choice. “Next time I see you, I will kill you!” The crew hears another metallic sound behind them. They all look back to see Harley cocooned in ballistic titanium. Moments later, she bursts out of it, with a slightly older look and completely naked, like Inferno during her first upgrade. Harley instantly jumps forward and lands on Roy. He looks up at her as about six metal arms are created out of the ballistic titanium, all protruding from Harley’s back. “If you do not wish to be on my crew, allow me to do the honors of letting you go,” Harley says with a clod expression. The arms all create knives of about five inches in length and three inches in width. “Harley, please don’t…” Roy tries to get out, but Harley’s arms swiftly swing down and start slicing Roy’s flesh. The man yells in pain at each slash and all the rest of the crew can do is watch in fear at their Captain’s merciless action. Several ex-leaders of the World Government rush Harley, only to have her block each attack they send at her. Five of them rush her at once, causing her to step back and stop attacking Roy, leaving him barely alive. Her knives in each hand extend into large blades, about the size of a katana. The Marines slash down at her, only to have their blades shatter upon impact. She slices each one of them in half with only a single slash. Mayes walks forward and points his right index finger at Harley. “I’ll end this right now,” Mayes says, smiling. “You may defeat them, but I can just bring them back again, like I always have. Now, it’s time for you to die.” A black hole begins to appear in front of him, starting to suck in everything in front of it. Harley walks up to it, puts her right hand into it and clenches her fist. The black hole dissipates immediately, making Mayes jump back in shock. “What…what are you…?” Harley smirks and walks towards the president, all arms preparing for a strike. Her white angel wings form, followed by the halo. “Me?” Harley says. “I hold the power to destroy anything in my path, instill fear in anyone I’ve ever met. I am the physical embodiment of fear itself!” Mayes pulls out his dimensional sword and attempts to tear a hole in time, but Harley seals that up as well, leaving Mayes alone in this fight. His sword glows green, indicating full power. He prepares to defend himself and raises his blade. “You cannot hide behind your blade this time, Grandfather. Now, I will kill you.”